


Coffee Stains

by blueivorymh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueivorymh/pseuds/blueivorymh
Summary: Renjun loves wearing coffee stained clothes, but he loves Na Jaemin just a little bit more.





	Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! i wrote this one in less than an hour and didnt even bother to edit it so if it's p messy and all over the place, u know why lol i just wanted to get this idea out of my head so here's the result :> enjoyyyy!

renjun would occassionally wear coffee stained shirts and have people shoot him a confused glare. he doesn’t mind, though. he likes the idea of it and the underlying aesthetic that comes with the liberty of wearing such.

besides, jaemin also likes it when he does.

he pulls his hoodie closer to his body, hoping to block at least a quarter of the wind. today, he wore one of those shirts. the stain rested just a bit above his hipbone, barely peeking through his belt as he strode towards the familiar coffee shop he had always visited with jaemin. he wore his favorite mustard yellow coverse which had small and messy dribbles all over, with simple five-petal flowers and words so poorly written not even he could read aloud, yet he didn’t mind the mess. in fact, he likes it even more now. he loves it.

renjun pushed the door open and immediately searched for a mop of brown hair. his gaze rested upon their usual seat just beside the small window rested right on top of their heads. there in the same corner, na jaemin sat with his book.

for a moment, it was as if air was knocked out of renjun’s system. if words could pour out of every one’s fingertips, he would bleed na jaemin. if he was asked to state his favorite word, it would be jaemin.

favorite color? jaemin in yellow.

favorite food? jaemin eating dumplings.

favorite past time? drawing jaemin. or thinking about jaemin.

favorite place? jaemin’s arms.

favorite national treasure? jaemin’s... smile. jaemin’s eyes. jaemin’s everything.

sometimes, his friends would tease him for liking na jaemin too much. “you’re obsessed!” they would tell him, but renjun isn’t obsessed. he’s just in love. too in love and blinded by na jaemin.

he’s young and naive and still finding his way towards the unknown. he knew love will inevitably find its way into his path somehow, in some ways he cannot fathom. still, he is not complaining.

he approached jaemin with a small smile plastered across his face. he tapped him once on the shoulder and the latter immediately looked up from his book.

“hey!” jaemin greeted.

“hi,” renjun smiled as he took the seat from across his friend. he felt his heart hammer wildly inside its cage, and he had to restrict himself from shaking too much. “why did you call me here today?”

“oh, right,” jaemin chuckled and lowered his book onto the table. he had a small smile resting across his lips and renjun can’t seem to fathom what’s better between na jaemin and... na jaemin. “i called you in to tell you a great news.”

“news about what?”

jaemin bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a smile. renjun had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch those beautiful pair of...

“jeno and i are engaged!”

lips.

renjun’s smile slowly fell as he watched the words form on jaemin’s lips. he blinked once. then twice. and just stared.

and stared.

“you’re obsessed!” renjun’s friends would tell him. “jaemin already has someone else!”

“i’m not obsessed!” he would retort. still, he can’t help but feel his chest constrict from their words.

he had always known about the possibilities of na jaemin reciprocating his feelings yet he can’t help but to wish for the impossible 0.1% to come true out of the 99.9%.

“r-really?” he asked, his voice now faltering. jaemin failed to notice the change in his demeanor and nodded eagerly.

“he proposed to me a week ago! look!” jaemin held out his right hand and renjun’s eyes immediately went to the simple ring engraved with diamonds resting peacefully around his ring finger. the rock glinted under the dim lights and renjun can’t help but to marvel at the sight of the precious gems.

“he’s got a nice taste,” he murmured, still staring at the ring.

“i know right,” jaemin laughed. renjun’s eyes went over to look at his friend’s face and a moment of regret flashed across his vision.

if he had confessed earlier than jeno, would he be the one presenting that ring? would altering his decisions make a difference?

“injun,” jaemin softly called. “i want you to be our best man.”

renjun stared at his dear friend. he stared at the familiar pair of eyes that always brought him back to life and saw nothing but light in them. light for another person. for a different person. 

“of course,” renjun answered, his voice low. “of course i will.” he smiled.

later that night, when all is dark and asleep underneath the sheets, renjun stood by his kitchen counter, wearing the tshirt jaemin bought for him two years ago. it was a simple striped blue top that still fit renjun just a little bit loosely despite the passing of time. 

he held a mug of coffee in his right hand as he stared at one of his picture frames. a photo of him with jaemin and jeno years before love had visited their doors. with a shaking hand, he brought the mug to his lips and had a taste of the bitter drink jaemin had always liked. 

a dribble of coffee ran down his chin and onto his shirt, staining the blue and white lines decorating the fabric. renjun cursed and placed the mug and beside the picture frame as he tried to remove the stain, only making it worse.

it’s always like this. it had always been like this for him.

na jaemin is the stain, never moving, never leaving. always the reminder of his mistake. for loving his friend’s other half, for loving too much than what is expected.

for loving at all.


End file.
